


Why Worry?

by WickedMuses



Series: A New World [3]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedMuses/pseuds/WickedMuses
Summary: The Field Team Leader catches wind of the Huntress' upcoming mission.





	Why Worry?

“You don't look too worried.”

The Huntress turned away from her task of restocking her ammo. The Field Team Leader was leaning against her door with his arms crossed and an uncharacteristic frown on his face.

She could tell he was upset, but she shrugged and went back to what she was doing. Worrying would not benefit her.

“Were you planning on telling me you were going?” He sighed, approaching the smaller hunter. Both she and her Palico were seated on a plush Paolumu rug surrounded by various weapon parts and maintenance materials.

Tomorrow, the Admiral, the Seeker, her Palico, and herself would be departing deep into the Elder's Recess to assess what the Seeker had found. What they believed had drawn Zorah Magdoros; the key to the Elder Crossing.

She tapped the side of her nose. The Admiral had told her to keep it between them, but the Commander had managed to sniff out the details. No doubt his grandson had done the same.

He knew the Admiral had tried to keep it under wraps, but that's not what he had asked.

The Field Team Leader didn't look thrilled with her response as he glanced at the Huntress' companion and the white furred Felyne pricked her ears up at the look.

“Meow seems like a good time to grab a snack, nya~” she mused, suddenly hopping up from where she sat. “I'll grab us some food.”

In a flash she was across the room. Her fluffy tail disappeared out the front door and the two hunters were alone.

“So was that a 'no'?” he pressed on.

She let out a long breath and gestured over to a nearby table. On the surface was a thin, square, plate of blackstone and a stick of chalk.

He picked it up and handed it to her, waiting while she scribbled out a few words.

**It's not a big deal. I was going to talk to you when I returned**

A carefree response from a carefree person.

Anything could happen, but the Huntress seemed unperturbed by the potential peril.

The Field Team Leader wanted to share in her confidence, but found it easier said than done.

It was more than likely going to be dangerous. Even the Handler, who was the one who'd informed him of their plans, wasn't taking the journey lightly and she jumped into danger like it was a lake.

He couldn't help the bad feeling he had; he wished she'd acknowledge the risk she was undertaking.

He wanted to punch the Admiral, and the Seeker as well, for insisting on her accompanying them, but even that would've been pointless because she would have gone regardless.

“And if you didn't return?”

The Huntress glared at him, erasing her first words and replacing them with new ones; a question.

**Have you so little faith in me?**

This wasn't her first rodeo; was she not one of the best hunters they had?

The Field Team Leader didn't look reassured. No doubt he was recalling her incident a couple months ago when she'd had a close call with a Teostra, but that had been a fluke.

A moment's distraction and a second of carelessness resulted in a mistake that had taken her out of commission for two and a half weeks, but she'd learned from it and had not been carted since and hey, some good things had come of the incident as well. Their relationship, for example.

So why was the large hunter so bothered? She felt like there was something else that was also on his mind that he wasn't telling her.

The scarred male had taken a seat on a nearby stool.

Setting down the stone slab, she crawled over until she was kneeling between his legs and reached up, gently taking hold of both sides of his face.

She searched his stormy grey-green eyes, scrutinizing them with her own mismatched set, as though she'd be able to read his thoughts if she stared hard enough.

He covered her hands with his own, closing his eyes and ending her examination.

When he reopened them she was much closer, the tips of their noses almost touching. He thought she would kiss him then, but instead she pressed her forehead to his, her soft breathes caressing his face.

They stayed like that for a minute, enjoying each others presence.

Whatever the muscular hunter's worry was, the Huntress wanted him to stop concerning himself with what could be and focus on what is.

She brought her mouth to his, their lips sealing together.

She didn't know what they'd find tomorrow, or what might happen, but she knew what she had right now and she'd savor every moment with the hunter that she'd grown to love, in case it was, in fact, her last.

Her arms snaked around the back of his neck while his wrapped around her torso, pulling her tight against him.

She squirmed in his lap and he groaned at the friction the movement created. When she pulled away from him she wore a playfully devilish expression.

Managing to wiggle from his hold, despite his protests, she stood up.

The Field Team Leader tried to stand as well, but she kept him in the stool with with a hand on his shoulder and a wag of her finger.

Once assured that he'd remain stationary, she took a few steps back. Behind her, flames crackled in the large fireplace casting a warm glow on the two hunters.

The Huntress brought her hands up and began to undo the ties that ran vertically down her top. His eyes pursued her fingers and once the last tie was loose she shrugged the fabric from her shoulders before letting it slide down her arms and fall to the floor.

His attention followed the garment before making their way back up to her face drinking in the sight of her as he went.

Keeping eye contact with the enthralled male she slowly shimmied her bottoms down her legs, enjoying how he followed her every movement with rapt attention. Clad in only her brassier and panties now, the dark female cast him a seductive look before turning around and walking toward the hearth, swaying her hips temptingly.

She sunk down onto the soft furs piled there and stretched out her lithe limbs, looking over to him with half lidded eyes, waiting. He knew how to take a hint.

In the seconds it took for him to join her, he'd tossed his vest aside and kicked off his shoes.

He practically pounced on her and she used the momentum to roll them over so she straddled his waist. Her hair was a wavy midnight colored curtain that tickled his bare chest as she peered down at him seductively.

His hands went to her lower back, sliding upwards he reached the clasp of her bra. He fumbled with it for a good minute before getting impatient and giving the mechanism a hard yank, basically ripping the back open.

The Huntress gasped and hit him for his disregard of her clothes, but the Field Team Leader didn't flinch. He was much too busy admiring two of his favorite things.

He bucked his hips, grinning hungrily as her breasts bounced with the motion and her hands landed on his chest to steady herself.

Determined to stay in control, the dark skinned huntress rolled her hips, grinding her core over the very apparent bulge in his pants. The response was a pleased moan from the male beneath her and he reached up to cup her chest, fondling the soft mounds as she teased him.

She leaned forward to kiss him, sighing as he kneaded her breasts and ran rough thumbs over her sensitive nipples.

She began to run her hands over his sculpted muscles then followed her fingers with soft lips as she kissed down his bare chest, appreciating the firm flesh beneath her.

She traced the natural lines of his body, finding the beauty of it sinful.

In retrospect, the Huntress wondered how it'd taken her as long as it did to noticed what a fine specimen the Field Team Leader was.

The male let out a hiss as she freed him from his pants and gently ran the tips of her fingers up the base of his cock to the head where precum was already glistening at the tip. A smile split her lips at the sight. She loved how excited she could make him.

She licked at the bulbous head gently, twirling her tongue around it and listening as he sucked a breath in at her ministrations.

The woman moved purposefully slow, inwardly grinning at the impatient groans her lover made. She could tell he wanted her to go faster; could feel the tension in his tendons as he held back the urge to take control.

She took as much of him into her mouth as she could and sucked. His eyes rolled back as he let out a few expletives at the sensation.

Her head bobbed up and down on his shaft, steadily increasing her pace and enjoying the panted encouragement he gave her as she pleasured him.

With her hands on either of his thighs she could feel the muscles trembling under her palms. He was close.

A large hand suddenly stopped her and she looked up to the man's flushed face questioningly.

“I want to be inside you.”

His eyes were stormy and his voice was so deep with passion it sent a bolt of heat straight down to her nether regions.

She'd barely given a nod before he'd flipped their positions, pinning her on her back on the plush rug.

It was his turn to savor the view of the body he straddled.

Her breasts heaved with her excited puffs of breath and he couldn't help but lean down to take one into his mouth, the deft fingers of his other hand slipping under the fabric of her panties to play with her clit.

Gods, she was already so wet.

He wanted to fuck her, _needed _to be inside the exquisite woman squirming under him.

Removing her last remaining piece of clothing he situated himself between her legs and guided his erection to her entrance.

She was sopping wet from her arousal, but he kept an eye on her expression to watch for discomfort as he pushed into her with relish.

Her eyes shut and her mouth opened in a silent 'ah', but she made no attempt to stop his progression, enjoying how he filled her so completely.

The Field Team Leader marveled at the feeling as he bottomed out inside of her.

So hot and tight and wet and perfect.

He pulled out halfway before shoving back inside, repeating the action as she moved her hips to meet his thrusts.

Her arms looped around his neck as he braced himself with a hand on either side of her head.

The Huntress' quiet sighs and breathless panting were drowned out by her lover's grunts of pleasure as he jerked his hips against her.

“Look at me.”

Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked up at him hazily. One orb obsidian, the other amber, but both filled with utter bliss. The look was absolutely erotic.

He kissed her a bit rougher than he meant to in his sudden urge to stake claim on the smaller hunter, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth possessively.

Without breaking the contact, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up with him into a seated position, with her straddling him.

The Field Team Leader easily bounced her in his lap and she gasped into his mouth as he repeatedly hit her g spot with his new angle.

Her orgasm took her by surprise, her pussy tightening around him as spasms wracked her and she held on to him for dear life.

He didn't slow his pace as he slid her up and down on his thick erection, grinding his hips against her with every thrust.

She was trembling from the stimulation as he handled her like she weighed nothing, lifting her from his lap before carrying the woman over to her bed.

He laid her at the edge and reinserted himself into her dripping core, hooking his elbows under her knees to go even deeper.

The Huntress let out a mute shout as he managed a new even greater depth and the wooden bed frame creaked as he rocked against her.

Another orgasm shook the woman's body and her passion filled expression spurred him on further. The Field Team Leader knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Not for the first time he fantasized about finishing inside her; imagined pulling away from her to see his cum dripping from between her legs.

The thought drove the large hunter wild.

“_Fuck.”_

He'd pulled out just in time, staining her inner thigh with his seed as he came.

Twenty minutes later found the two hunter's sitting quietly side by side on the stone bench in the Huntress' garden. The woman was resting against him, her eyes shut in thought as she listened to the song of hoppers and hornflies.

“Stay with me.”

Opening her eyes, the Huntress gave him a confused look. Was he asking her not to go with the Seeker and Admiral tomorrow?

“After the Commission's study is completed...” he elaborated, when he saw she didn't understand. “Stay in the New World... with me.”

Whatever the Huntress' response was going to be was interrupted when her front door was abruptly flung open and her Palico entered carrying a large assortment of food.

“I've brought snacks!”

In perfect unison, two exceptionally audible rumbles erupted from the pair's stomachs.

* * *

The Huntress was exhausting both her strength and ammo trying to slay the massive creature that had emerged from the nest of crystallized energy.

Her furry partner was in no better shape, doing everything in her power to dodge the far reaching swipes and jets of incinerating energy the apocalyptic newborn spewed forth.

The ground around them was burning and crumbling and she wondered if the Admiral was close with reinforcements.

Setting a wyvernblast, the Huntress leapt just in time from the path of the trampling beast.

It's heavy step set off the explosive and it let out a deafening screech as it toppled over, finally breathing its last after what seemed like hours.

She didn't have time to feel relieved.

Tremors shook the ground under her feet and she turned to grab her Palico and run, but the landscape split and she fell backwards, her skull cracking against the ground.

As the earth crumbled beneath her and she felt herself falling she began to lose consciousness. The Field Team Leader wasn't going to let her hear the end of it.

If she lived.

If she ever saw him again.

_I never got to tell him... _she realized as she descended, her awareness fading into darkness.

_That I would stay._


End file.
